spoby one shots collection
by spobydeckerstar
Summary: A collection of spencer hastings and toby cavanaugh one shots written by me. Most of them will happen inside the universe of pretty little liars, it might contain AU eventually.
1. aftermath

**A/N Happens in 3x24 after they spend the night together.**

Spencer woke up with an incredible headache, she looked across the bed at the sight of her boyfriend ... Ex boyfriend - she still did not know for sure -, sleeping with her bare wrist curled in the sheet.

The memories of recent events came back hard causing her to close her eyes again. Over the last few weeks her life has been a mess, since she discovered that Toby was helping Mona in -A team and Mona making her believe he was dead, she in Radley, she kidnapping a six-year-old boy resulting in Aria and Ezra's break up, Spencer seeing Toby alive, they spending the night together.

Spencer knew he shouldn't have given up so quickly after everything Toby had put her through, but just the sight of him so sad and sorry looking at her as if she were his entire world made her lose her mind completely.

"All I did so I could protect you," he said last night at the bar, and despite the wonderful night beside him, Spencer still didn't know if she truly believed in it.

As if he knew she was having second thoughts, Toby woke up staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes still sleepy.

"Spence," he mumbled softly in a hoarse voice - "good morning." Toby grinned. Standing beside her, spending all night having Spencer in his arms, making love, it was like heaven compared to the hell of having to stay away from her.

"Good morning." She could not help but smile too. Toby was there, he really was there alive and next to her. He pulled her down so that she lay on his chest, placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. Toby held her as if he would never let her go again.

Spencer sighed audibly and began to spread kisses along Toby's chest to drive away the thoughts that still haunted her.

"We need to talk." He stopped her when Spencer tried to climb onto him. Not that Toby didn't want to sink into her and forget about all the problems, but he had to make her believe and understand his reasons. He knew Spencer Hastings too well to know that she had not fully forgiven him yet.

Toby sat on the bed, pulling her to do the same. She was wearing his shirt as usual and somehow, this gesture gave him hope that everything could go back to the way it was, especially after what would happen that night when they would be finally free from Mona, Red Coat, and all that nightmare.

"What I said yesterday, about being protecting you, I need you to trust me."

I want to believe, but everything I've been through these past few days, I thought you were dead!" - Spencer shook her head trying to escape the image of the body she thought was his in the woods, a few tears fell without permission with that thought.

"Hey, look at me," he tenderly lifted her face. "Words cannot describe how sorry I am for having fallen for Mona's game and making you suffer, if I could go back in time, I would change what happened, but I was lost, Spencer, I knew there was something going on and you didn't want to tell me what was wrong. I needed to find out and put an end to it."

"You don't understand!" She did not mean to yell at him, but she and her friends knew better than anyone else what -A was capable of "There's no way to end this game while Mona, Red Coat, or whoever is in charge decides to stop or is caught."

Toby pulled her into a hug by wrapping her tightly in his arms, Spencer let herself be carried away crying all the tears that had been stuck for so long "Shh ... Everything will be fine," he soothed her "Today will be the end, I will not let anything bad happen to you, you have my word."

"Don't leave me again." Spencer murmured dully, not wanting to separate an inch from Toby.

"Never."

And for now, everything was perfect.

"I need to go to school." She spoke a few minutes later, but made no mention of moving away from him.

"Five more minutes?" - Toby asked giggling, he also didn't want to let her go - "You could stay for coffee, I could bring it here in bed for you."

"It sounds perfect, Tobes," Spencer said willingly, she'd love to be able to stay there all day. "But I'm going to be late, I still need to go home before school." She finally dared to walk away, Spencer wiped her tears and smiled to him - "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby replied before kissing her sweetly and long. They still stayed there for a few minutes more, just enjoying each other's company, regaining some of their lost time. They went over the details of the plan they had made for put a definite end to -A again before Spencer left, everything needed to work out perfectly this time.

They said goodbye to each other counting the time when they would be together again.


	2. new year's resolution

**A/N Happens between 5x13 and 5x14. I didn't know if the room was 213 or 215.**

Unlike Christmas, New Year's Eve didn't snow so hard in Rosewood, making an incredible end of afternoon. Spencer was in her room getting ready for the big party her family had prepared. "You have to love the Hastings," she thought, her parents were divorcing, they could not stand to be in the same place together, a person had been buried in her yard, she had been arrested for murder, but even like that they made a big event. At least her friends and her boyfriend would be there.

Spencer put on a pretty red dress that went down to her knees and tied her long hair in a fancy coke, she did a light makeup and smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror approving. Toby would love the surprise she had planned.

A few minutes later she went down to the backyard where the party would be. Several tables were scattered there, a bar had been set up in a corner and an isolated place where the fireworks would burst when midnight, the decor was beautiful too, everything was wonderful. One thing she had to admit to herself, Veronica Hastings knew how to organize a party.

People started to arrive and soon the place was full. Hanna, Emily and Aria arrived with their respective families, and Spencer joined them at a table.

"Just thinking about Mrs. Dilaurentis being buried here gives me the creeps." Hanna commented.

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"I don't know how people came." Spencer admitted. She thought no one would want to come to a party right there, but it seems she was wrong.

"Has anyone spoken to Ali?" Emily asked and everyone denied it.

Peter called Spencer to introduce her to some business colleagues, a few minutes after a boring conversation she saw Toby coming. Spencer excused herself and went to where her boyfriend was looking for her. Toby still wore crutches because of his broken leg.

"Hey," she said, moving closer to Toby to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow." He looked her up and down, "You look amazing."

Spencer bent down so he could whisper something in his ear, "Wait to see what's under the dress."

"Spence." Toby looked at her accusingly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Spencer shrugged naively and then smiled.

Five minutes to midnight everyone gathered in the center with glasses of champagne in hand, the countdown began. Spencer was smiling, hugging her boyfriend by his waist, he was watching her affectionately, loving to see her happy after everything she had been through. Spencer was the strongest and most beautiful person Toby ever knew.

Ten ... Nine ... Three ... Two ... One.

"Happy New Year, my love." He kissed her softly and they both smiled between the kiss.

"My year has already begun to be perfect," she said with her lips still close to his.

They stood there hugging each other for long minutes watching the fireworks burst into the sky and at that time everything seemed in its proper place. Spencer imagined a world without -A, where she and her friends could be happy, where she and Toby would be together forever, where they could build a family.

"Come on." She pulled him by the arm. Spencer and Toby slipped out of the party, saying no goodbye to anyone. He smiled as they fled in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked as he entered Spencer's car.

"Surprise."

A few minutes later Toby recognized the place, it was the motel where they spent the first night _"together"_ , where they first played scrabble, where their first kiss happened in the next morning. They got out of the car and Spencer took him to room 213, she already had the key showing him that everything was already planned.

The room was filled with flowers on the floor and on the bed, some candles lit the room, Toby chuckled as he saw the scrabble tray in one corner.

"Spencer ... I ... I loved, I don't even know what to say. I love you so much." He looked at her with such love that Spencer's heart warmed. Toby left the crutches and sat on the bed, she positioned herself between his legs.

"I love you." Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you." She kissed him. "I love you." She kissed him once more "Are you ready for one more surprise?" Toby noticed her gaze getting a bit warmer and a teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"Is there one more?" He asked before he laid several kisses on her belly over her dress, pulling her closer, making her almost give up on what she had planned.

"Yes." Spencer moan and brought her hand up to the clasp of her dress, pulling it down, letting it fall to her feet revealing a beautiful lingerie of the same color. "My biggest new year's resolution is to love you." She murmured before kissing him again.


	3. before i knew you

**A/N Happens before the jenna thing.** **It's a small one but it's something that i always wanted to write.**

Toby Cavanaugh was getting ready to go to school that morning. It had been two weeks since her father's new wife and her daughter had arrived in Rosewood, he had not liked the girl very much. Jenna Marshall seemed overbearing and petty, but it would be interesting to see her with Alison Dilaurentis, he thought, they looked like they were going to get into a fight any moment soon.

He arrived at Rosewood High long before the ringing signal to class so he went to the library to pick up a book, Toby liked to stay there, quietly lost in a good read. It was his way of escaping the ghosts that haunted him ever since he had lost his mother.

Toby had just read an interesting chapter when his attention was lost because of the girl who had appeared in the sight in front of him. Spencer Hastings was not with her group of friends led by Alison, as usual, this time she was alone.

Her brown hair was tied in a long braid, with a circular skirt that ran down her thighs and an elegant blouse. He saw her wrinkle her forehead, she was looking for something, her glasses went out of position and she promptly straightened, still intrigued by something.

From where he was, Toby could look at her freely without being seen, being able to observe every detail of the girl, beginning with the determined expression on her face and her beautiful big sad brown eyes.

To him, Spencer had always been the most interesting of the five. Of course, Alison being the Queen Bee she was always overshadowed her friends, but Spencer had something special and stood out from the others. She was very smart, she was the president of the student group, she was fun, a little bit shy and very, very beautiful. However, in the end, that doesn't really mattered, Spencer Hastings was way out of his league.

Spencer finally found what she needed with a smile, which in Toby's opinion could light up the whole place and then she left without ever looking at him. One day, perhaps, their fates would cross, who knows? Rosewood is a small town after all.


	4. first date (part 1)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="002f5ceff1dfa9fbb06335f14cf13477"strongA/N/strong span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Happens in 1x21. (part 2 is coming soon)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce28eaf233ed04c694909646b850cac"Spencer left the house of terror still shaken by what just had occurred. She thought that this time she was going to die, she was on the verge of the biggest panic attack she had ever had. Her mother tried to calm her down, but it was only when she saw Toby's message - the real message - that she could breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b8526e15589f3da64e07e7270ed53bc"She walk quickly until the starry sky engulfed her looking for a certain familiar face. When Spencer saw Toby it all came back to make sense. She wanted to run towards him and be surrounded by those arms that had soon become the only good part of her life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ebfbe3bfb6c43fd6b472567b5e091f2"Toby looked at her just as Veronica and Melissa appeared beside her with that reproachful look that said it all without speaking a word. Spencer knew that look very well. She grow up with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c4271181b29feb2289925502084e14""Spencer, come on." She stood there fighting against the urge to go to him. Toby looked at her, as if to say that she didn't need to be afraid, that they would figure out what to do with that new and already so complicated relationship of theirs, and they would do it together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="585e27ab0ee37e6f4320a6cd012a9f1e"She knew her mother was watching her closely and she chicken out, she didn't liked to use that expression, but that's exactly what happened. The girl sighed and followed the older ones, trying to forget the disappointed look in Toby's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b3ccf65d9e8f61de3a6eca265d6a51"She took two steps and stopped, turning around to face him once more. He was still in the same place, watching her with those beautiful baby blue eyes as if he were still waiting for her to make a decision. Spencer didn't need to think again, before she could avoid her feet were already running toward Toby being guided solely by her heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3fd81866491057ddb11c7b44dcee2e"He, on the other hand, was already waiting for her with open arms. Toby thought for a few seconds that she would not come back, but there she was, his Spencer was running toward him, and the moment he finally held her in his arms, he was truly home. Spencer's scent entered his nose, awakening all his senses, that sweet, stubborn, broken girl fit perfectly into his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e5185ee4eb50ed14273427936633c63"Spencer pulled away from him only the time it took to find his lips. She did not give a damn to anyone who was looking, with him Spencer didn't care about the outside world or what others might think about her. She had already done a lot of this in her life, but with Toby she could be just a girl of her own age, she could just be herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c83f65f89280c0652d631950cb5df855"When they finished the kiss, they still held their foreheads together and had the biggest smile on their faces, a smile that showed all the happiness they felt at that moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="813b586397dedd0a23e2f9bf29d3cd23""Are you okay?" Toby finally found the words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8280969358ff8529fa45b81b9de3007""Now I am." Spencer murmured and she was being serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef768f5bd8b5c33b8a8fd7cacddfc20""Your mother won't stop looking over here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b29e595c533bef0ab0fae5d0bbe9d306""I don't care." She was quick to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="014a9405120fd3a38eb9a8d13ce9b8b0""Good. Because I don't care either." He gently stroked her cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="500bf6146b1f058372f2a8d3f2f5f233""But I should probably go." Spencer grimaced. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Veronica was still around with her reproving looks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905407f08284fb7a28e9a7e032e5297d""I know, I just didn't want to let you go just yet." The boy kissed her again and then again, followed by several quick and repeated kisses. Spencer giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="916c6c1cbb0fe9dce9e14d4aeed93c08""And I didn't want to go, but I have to." She gave him a kiss on his cheeks and began to walk away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78419b0d23d2cfcc24ca678610d31f74"When Spencer was a little farther away he called her, speaking louder for her to hear. "Hey, Spence. Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? Like a real date?" Toby smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b4f9dbfc732968c1787403fac5f863f"She pretended to think for a few seconds before replying, "I'd love to, Cavanaugh. Pick me up at 07:00 PM. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b239624d0618eb81d6e6b7a73fba405"Spencer looked at him again, wanting to record Toby's image forever in her mind. He had filled her life with so many colors that Spencer didn't even know they existed before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25be643ad29fb98efcb906249ad0980"Toby smiled once more, as long as he had her by his side, he would be all right./p 


	5. If you keep looking at me like that

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ALittleLiarPLL5 asked on twitter spoby + If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed," Toby said in a low tone, but Spencer still could hear him from the other side of the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm not doing anything." Spencer changed his expression, blinking her brown eyes into a false innocence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Contrary to what she had just said, the brunette took her feet gently touching her boyfriend's leg, not giving a damn who could look at them because the towel covered the movement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Spencer …" Toby scolded her, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She continued what she was doing, never stopping to look at him, each time getting closer to the object of her desire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Toby took a deep breath, trying to avoid having an orgasm under everyone's eyes, even though no one there was paying much attention to them. They hadn't had an intimate relationship since the twins were born, it had been difficult … The rough nights of sex began to have crying babies as soundtrack. And all of this in double./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Today was the first night they went out alone as a couple, the little Samuel and the little Marion had stayed with Emily and Alison and their twins – talking about genetics, right? – Lily and Grace were almost five years old now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Spencer was still with her feet hovering em style="box-sizing: border-box;"there/em, she smirked as Toby gripped her heel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you keep doing this it will not be pretty," he warned. "I do not think people will like me to put you on this table and fuck you hard right here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I would love to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Toby trembled with the deliberate provocation. Not that he didn't like sexy games, he loved them, a lot, but inside four walls, of course; Spencer on the other hand had always been more open, she liked to tease and knew very well how to leave him with blue balls in front of everyone. It was not even that difficult, in fact, she makes him horny almost every moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm asking for the bill," he warned, calling the waiter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Finally."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The night was just beginning./span/p 


End file.
